Bite
by akane miyuki
Summary: Ferid Bathory tak menggigit dan menghisap, hanya saja dia menusuk. / Warning: rated M, pedofilia, YAOI. / Pair: Ferid x Mika / DLDR / Enjoy dan tinggalkan jejak ya wwwww / auth baru di fandom.


**Bite**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Owari no Seraph atau Seraph of The End bukan milik saya melainkan milik Takaya Kagami sensei. Saya tak memiliki hak apapun untuk mengklaim serial manga dan anime itu sebagai milik saya, namun saya hanya akan meminjam beberapa karakter didalam serial tersebut untuk dijadikan sebuah fan fiction.**

 **Fan fiction ini berisi unsur unsur seperti YAOI dan pedofilia. Jadi, bagi yang tak menyukai kedua unsur tersebut silahkan tekan** _tombol silang cantik berwarna_ _ **merah**_ **di pojok kanan atas layar monitor kalian, agar tidak menjadi trauma yang mendalam terhadap YAOI atau Boys Love, atau Boy x Boy DAN INI BER RATING R-18. Saya tidak bertanggung jawab bila anda masih tetap melawan warning ini dan tetap membacanya.**

 **Untuk sisanya, para Fujoshi atau Fudanshi yang menyukai pair yang akan saya gunakan dalam fic ini nanti, dilahkan membaca dan mengoreksi setiap kalimat yang saya ketik, ada benar atau salah kah, itu semua tergantung kejelian mata anda sekalian. Bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau apapun, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya dan silahkan laporkan di kotak review, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya maupun berteman dengan saya, karena saya sendiri juga sejenis Fujoshi yang sama laknatnya dengan kalian.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA.**

* * *

"Ferid-sama!" Mikaela Hyakuya menghampiri sosok seorang vampire bangsawan yang tengah jalan melewati daerah dimana Mikaela dan Yuichiro, saudaranya berada bersama dengan beberapa vampire kelas bawah yang menjadi pendampingnya. Dengan tergesa gesa, Mikaela menghampiri Ferid Bathory, Ferid tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Mikaela berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa gesa.

"Hai Mika-kun~ ada apa ini?" Tanya sang vampire dengan suaranya yang tersengar ramah, ketika Mikaela berhenti di hadapannya, Ferid—dengan sengaja mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Mikaela dan mengusapnya pelan pelan, berkali kali. Mikaela tersenyum manis sembari menjawab pertanyaan Ferid. " Tidak ada apa apa! Hanya saja saudaraku berbuat ulah lagi, maafkan dia ya?" ujar Mikaela disertai tatapan memohon, Ferid mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Ah, senyuman yang tak pernah disukai oleh Yuichiro Hyakuya. Sejak awal, Yuichiro yang lebih akrab disapa Yuu ini tak pernah menyukai vampire. Mereka, para vampire telah merebut kehidupannya yang tenang bersama dengan anak anak panti asuhan Hyakuya, demi apapun mereka hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa serangan para vampire, namun seperti inilan jadinya. Bahkan Mikaela selalu menawarkan darahnya untuk Ferid dengan balasan bahan makanan untuk makan malam anak anak panti asuhan Hyakuya. Sungguh miris sekali, seperti jual diri saja.

"Ah.. ngomong ngomong, Mika-kun.. apakah kau mau ke mansion ku lagi malam ini?" ucap Ferid menawarkan, Mikaela—yang entah kenapa langsung mengangguk dengan semangat pun menjawab, "Tentu saja aku akan datang!" Ferid tersenyum puas kali ini, sangat puas. Oh, Mikaela yang hari ini benar benar membuatnya tergoda. "Baguslah, kau sangat di terima, Mika-kun.. darah mu sangat enak.." Ferid lagi lagi tersenyum kemudian dia menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Mikaela. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Mika-kun~" ujar Ferid, mengaba-aba kan anak buahnya, para vampire kelas rendah untuk turut pergi bersamanya.

"Ha'i!"

* * *

Sesuai yang telah dikatakan dan dijanjikan oleh Mikaela, ia pun datang ke mansion itu. Tanpa membawa apapun, hanya bawa tubuh saja, dia tahu bahsa darahnya pasti akan dihisap lagi oleh Ferid, jadi dia sudah siap. Toh setiap hari keadaannya memang seperti itu, namun hari ini dia sudah merencanakan matang matang, rencana untuk menyelinap kabur dari kota vampire ini bersama dengan saudara saudaranya. Mikaela dengan mudah melewati para vampire yang menjaga di depan mansion tersebut, karena memang sudah biasa dan para vampire yang menjaga pun sudah tahu kalau Ferid pasti akan mengundang bocah ini setiap hari, jadi di biarkanlah ia lewat.

Mikaela menyusuri koridor yang pencahayaan nya memang kurang dan koridor itu bagaikan lorong yang panjang dan tak berujung, mansion vampire sialan ini memang besar, Mikaela tak terlalu terkejut. Berterimakasihlah pada buku cerita tentang vampire yang sering di baca olehnya di perpustakaan panti asuhan Hyakuya. Vampire pada umumnya tinggal di mansion besar dan tua, juga kastil kastil seperti zaman dahulu pada umumnya, itu yang dia ketahui dari buku itu.

Mikaela berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar. Kamar Ferid Bathory, vampire yang akan menghisap darahnya lagi. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, dan tanpa ketukan pun pintu sudah terbuka sendiri, Mikaela jelas terkejut. "Selamat datang Mika-kun, aku sudah menunggumu~" ujar Ferid yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang berukurang king size tersebut, menunggu Mikaela untuk mendekat padanya. Mikaela menelan ludah, perlahan ia mendekat kearah Ferid. Kali ini rasa takutnya seakan menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan menyerah saja, Ferid berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Ada apa Mika-kun? Duduklah, tak perlu gugup seperti itu. Aku juga ingin berbincang sebentar denganmu.." Ferid menepuk nepuk ranjang, mengisyaratkan agar Mikaela cepat duduk di sampingnya, Mikaela menurut saja dan segera duduk di samping Ferid, bersamaan dengan suara pintu besar yang tertutup dan terkunci. Mikaela semakin gugup dan takut saja. "Mikaela-kun, kau pucat.. aku bahkan belum menghisap darahmu.." Mikaela menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik baik saja, Ferid-sama." Kalimatnya diakhiri dengan senyuman, Ferid menatap takjub—terpesona dengan senyuman yang sudah sering dilihatnya itu, namun entah mengapa di mata Ferid, senyuman yang kali ini benar benar membuatnya ingin memiliki Mikaela seutuhnya. "Jadi? Apa yang ingin Ferid-sama bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Mikaela dengan sopan, diserti senyuman manis yang belum luntur dari wajahnya.

"Ah ya, itu sudah tidak penting lagi.. sebenarnya, Mika-kun.. aku sudah terpesona denganmu dari pertama kali kita bertemu, pertama kalinya kau memintaku untuk meminum darahmu agar kau dapat memberikan bahan makan malam yang enak untuk saudara saudara mu dan aku sangat menghargainya.." Ferid beralasan , menggenggam kedua pundak Mikaela. Mikaela terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Ferid, toh dirinya juga masih anak anak, masih belum mengerti ucapan orang dewasa, apa lagi ucapan seorang vampire yang umurnya sudah 100 tahun keatas bahkan sampai berabad abad itu. "Ada apa, Ferid-sama?" Tanya nya sekali lagi, Ferid tertawa kecil. Memperhatikan Mikaela.

"Mika-kun, aku ingin tahu.. apakah kau setia padaku atau tidak." Ujar Ferid, Mikaela menatap Ferid, membuka mulutnya dan mencoba untuk merangkai kata kata. "Ferid-sama, aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah dihadapanmu bukan? Apakah Ferid-sama marah padaku?" Ferid menggeleng lemah. "Tidak tidak.. aku tak marah padamu Mika-kun.." raut wajah Mikaela berubah khawatir.

"Ferid-sama tak akan membunuh keluargaku kan? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu!" Mikaela memohon, memeluk Ferid. Ah, Ferid tak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan bocah ini, bahkan memeluknya pun tak masalah bagi dirinya sendiri, untuk saat ini dia ingin menikmati bocah ini.

"Tidak, Mika-kun.. aku hanya sedikit kesal karena kau terlalu akrab dengan saudaramu tadi dan aku tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu, tapi karena kau sudah menyarankannya.. mungkin aku—"

"—Jangan! Ferid-sama boleh melakukan apa saja terhadapku, asal jangan sakiti mereka!" Mikaela menyela perkataan Ferid yang belum selesai bicara, ah ah. Ferid menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar Mikaela berkata demikian. "Apa saja, Mika-kun?" Mikaela mulai tak merasa nyaman. Sepertinya dia sudah salah bicara atau semacamnya.

"Malam ini aku tak akan menghisap darahmu, namun aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi, Mika-kun." Oh ya, apa saja.

* * *

"F-Ferid-sama.. hyaah!" suhu kamar besar yang dingin dan mencekam itu pun semakin terasa hangat dan panas. Mikaela menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, dan Ferid sedang melakukan sesuatu dibawah sana, ranjang berukuran besar itu pun sudah berantakan akibat rontaan demi rontaan Mikaela sebelumnya. Ya, Mikaela rela melakukan APA SAJA demi keselamatan keluarganya.

"Mika-kun, kalau kau meronta dan bergerak terus terusan, aku tak bisa mempersiapkanmu loh.." Mikaela tak tahu maksud dari 'apa saj' tentunya, yang Ferid maksudkan tentu saja kepuasan duniawi, membuat Mikaela tergila gila dan meminta lebih. Dan Mikaela terus saja meronta.

"Ferid-sama.. a-apa ini.. ini menyakitkan.. ahh, dan k-kotor.. j-jangan sentuh aku di sana.. ng—aah!" Ferid menyentuh dan meraba raba tubuh bagian bawah Mikaela dengan pelan, jarinya mengusap kerutan yang masih tertutup rapat, memaksakan satu jari masuk setelah ia melubrikasikannya dengan cairan salivanya sendiri. Mikaela menahan malu, dan tentu saja menahan desahan.

"Fe-Ferid-sama.. apa yang kau lakukan, tubuhku terasa aneh.. nhh.." Ferid tertawa kecil, kemudian menyentuh wajah Mikaela dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kau masih kecil, tentu saja kau tak tahu apa apa tentang ini, Mika-kun.. tapi kau akan segera terbiasa, Mika-kun.." ujar Ferid, mengangkat kedua kaki Mikela yang mungil. Bocah yang belum cukup umur ini pun terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba tiba dari sang pendominasi, membiarkan Ferid menjelajahi bagian tubuh bawahnya lebih leluasa lagi, belum lagi taringnya yang tajam ketika mencium dan menjilati kakinya terkena oleh kulit, rasa takut terkikis taring vampire yang tajam itu membuat Mikaela merinding.

"A-ahh!" Mikaela terkejut ketika Ferid tiba tiba saja melakukan penetrasi lebih dalam pada lubang analnya, tentu saja terkejut, siapa juga yang tak terkejut bila mendapatkan serangan tiba tiba seperti itu. "Fe-Ferid-sama—aaah!" tubuh Mikaela gemetar hebat, penis kecil miliknya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih, Ferid menyeringai lebar.

"Ara? Sudah keluar? Ah.. padahal aku belum mempersiapkanmu lebih jauh lagi, Mika-kun.." Mikaela—yang masih kecil, rapuh dan polo situ jelas tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ferid, ia ingin bertanya namun ia mengurungkan niat bertanyanya, ia tahu bahwa itu akan membuatnya lebih kesulitan nantinya. Setelah bermain dengan lubang anal Mikaela, Ferid mengubah posisi mereka, dengan Mikaela yang berada diatas pinggang Ferid.

"Ferid-s-sama.." Mikaela bernafas lirih, menatap sayu kearah Ferid yang masih saja menyeringai lebar. "Hei, Mika-kun.. bagaimana kalau kau coba masukkan itu kedalammu?" Ferid seakan menyuruh, namun sebenarnya dia memaksa, dan Mikaela tahu bahwa dia tak dapat melawan. "Ma-masukkan apa..?" Mikaela bertanya, tak ingin melihat kearah belakang. Ferid terkekeh, kemudian kedua tangan Mikaela dibawa untuk menyentuh benda tegang yang berada dibelakang punggung Mikaela.

"Ferid-sama.. aku takut.. a-apakah ini akan menyakitkan?" tanyanya polos. Oh, Mikaela. Kau tahu itu bukan hal yang biasa untuk dilakukan, tentu saja bakal terasa sangat sakit. "Tidak, tidak.. kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri saja menerima keberadaan benda yang sedang kau raba untuk masuk kedalammu nantinya.." dengan begitu, Ferid mengangkat tubh Mikaela dan memposisikannya diatas penisnya yang tegang. Mikaela gemetar.

"Mika-kun, cium aku." Pinta Ferid, Mikaela pun menuruti permintaan Ferid dan segera menciumnya di bibir, Ferid memimpin ciuman panas itu, tubuh Mikaela tiba tiba diturunkannya, sehingga lubang anal Mikaela terposisi diatas penisnya, Mikaela meronta, Ferid masih belum melepaskan ciuman itu, tidak sampai lubang anal itu menelan penis Ferid seutuhnya.

Baru saja pucuknya yang masuk, Mikaela sudah meronta hebat dan suara erangan terdengar, Mikaela masih dipaksa cium oleh Ferid, Ferid belum melepaskannya. Meredam suara teriakan yang pilu, Ferid tidak ingin para vampire lain tahu bahwa dia sedang menyetubuhi bocah yang sangat menggoda ini. Mikaela kesakitan, tentu saja. Ini kali pertama ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Rasanya sakit seperti ditebas, juga sesak karena lubang analnya yang belum terbiasa menerima keberadaan benda besar seperti itu.

"Mnnghhh! Hnnn!" Mikaela mengerang dalam ciuman panas, setengah penis Ferid sudah masuk kedalam lubang anal Mikaela, setitik cairan merah lolos dan mengalir dari lubangnya, tentu saja. Lubang Mikaela berdarah karena dipaksakan untuk menerima benda besar seperti itu, tentu saja robek di dalam. Ferid melepas ciuman panas itu dan membiarkan Mikaela mengambil nafas panjang. Ah, lihatlah. Mikaela sudah berantakan, tak karuan. Wajahnya memerah, pakaiannya terangkat dan ada yang berserakan di kasur dan lantai, bibirnya memerah karena ciuman lama tadi dan dia gemetaran, menahan bobot tubuh untuk tidak jatuh dan membuat penis itu masuk lebih dalam.

"A-ahh.. ah.. Ferid-sama.. i-ini menyakitkan.. a-aku tak bisa—"

"—Mika-kun, kau akan segera terbiasa, sekarang turunkan lagi tubuhmu, biarkan aku masuk kedalam sepenuhnya." Mikaela menggeleng tak mau. "Aku tidak bisa.. hiks.. uhh.." ah, ah. Malaikat kecilnya menangis, Ferid yang tak sabaran segera mengubah posisi mereka dengan Mikaela dan Ferid yang menungging. Ferid masih memasukkan penisnya kedalam Mikaela, melakukan penetrasi kasar seirama dengan desah dan tangis Mikaela.

"H-hyaaah! Tidak! Hentikan.. ukh.. ah, ahh!" Mikaela memejamkan kedua matanya, tak berani melihat maupun membayangkan. Dia mencengkeram keras seprai kasur berwarna merah itu, menahan rasa sakit diterobos oleh Ferid. Ketika penis Ferid sudah masuk sepenuhnya, langsung saja ia menusuk lebih dalam dan menyentuh titik kenikmatan Mikaela, Mikaela mendesah panjang kali ini. "Aaaahn!" Ferid, dengan gerakan yang tak konstan pun mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, menarik dan mendorong penisnya. Keluar masuk lubang tersebut.

Pinggul Mikaela begitu erotis. Dan wajahnya sangat menggoda, sayang sekali Ferid mengubah posisi menjadi seperti ini, ia tak dapat melihat malaikat kecilnya menangis, mengerang, mendesah dan memohon untuk dilepaskan dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang menggoda, ah. Sungguh disayangkan sekali.

"Ferid-sama! Gyaahh! Aah.. mnhhh.." Mikaela meredam desahannya sendiri, ia tahu baha Ferid akan semakin senang mendengar desah kesakitannya itu. Mikaela tak tau harus melakukan apa, rasanya memang aneh dan sakit, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa nikmat. Tanpa sengaja, ia mengedutkan lubang analnya, membuat penis itu terjepit dan sang empunya mengerang kecil. "Nggh, Mikaela-kun nakal sekali ya.." Ferid tak sabar lagi, ia akan keluar. Segera saja, Ferid menusuk lebih dalam dan cepat, tubuh Mikaela bergetar hebat ketika klimaks menghampiri mereka, Ferid mengeluarkan benihnya didalam Mikaela sedangkan cairan Mikaela mengenai wajahnya sendiri, Mikaela yang lemas pun jatuh begitu saja.

Ferid menarik perlahan penisnya dan cairan putih—bercampur merah tentunya. Mengalir dari lubang anal Mikaela, Ferid tersenyum puas memandangi Mikaela. "Mika-kun, kau sangat menggoda."

* * *

Mikaela tak percaya, sungguh tak percaya, keluarganya dibunuh secara keji oleh vampire yang pernah menyetubuhinya malam itu. Itu semua karena Mikaela mencuri senjata dan peta dari kediaman Ferid Bathory, semua itu demi keselamatan keluarganya agar dapat bersama sama hidup keluar kota vampire itu.

"Tidak.." Mikaela melihat satu per satu keluarganya dihabisi.

"HENTIKAN!" Ferid tersenyum sembari membunuh seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyakuya. Mikaela menggeleng tak percaya, hanya tinggal ia dan Yuu saja yang bertahan hidup.

"Lihat kan Mika-kun? Ini yang terjadi jika kau berani mengkhianatiku.. aku memintamu untuk setia padaku dan ini yang kau berikan?" Mikaela menunduk lemas, hilang sudah keluarga berharganya, hidup pun seperti tak ada artinya, ah. Selama ini ia menjadi mainan vampire keji ini rupanya.

"Maaf, Yuu-chan." Mikaela merebut pistol dari tangan Yuu dan berlari untuk menyerang Ferid, danmun Ferid segera saja melindungi dirinya dan menusuk dada Mikaela dengan tangan kosong, ketika tangan Mikaela terangkat dan menodongkan pistol itu kearah Ferid, tangan Ferid terayun untuk memotongnya. Betul betul kejam.

"Mika-kun.. aku menyukaimu, tapi karena kau mengkhianatiku.. aku harus bertindak seperti ini walau tak mau." Ucap Ferid, Yuu tak terima dan mengambil pistol yang jatuh tadi, segera saja ia menodongkan pistol tersebut kearah kepala Ferid. "Matilah!" Ferid terjatuh, walau sebenarnya tak betulan mati.

Ah, ironis sekali. Mungkin inilah balasan karena telah melawan vampire sialan itu, Mikaela menyesal telah kehilangan keluarganya karena rencananya yang tak sempurna gagal. Mikaela tahu itu kesalahannya, jadi dia tak akan pernah menyalahkan Ferid karena Ferid telah memberikannya pilihan.

Setia, atau berkhianat.

 **OWARI**

 **A/N: hai hai, author bari di fandom ini wwwwwww**

 **Daku doyan banget sama pair Ferid x Mika wwwwwww homonya mereka keliatan banget dari episode satu ahahahahhaahh**

 **Maaf, daku atuthor baru di fandom ini dan langsung ngepost rated M dengan tema yaoi dan pedofilia begini :' maafkan daku yang berdosa uhuhuhuhu /sungkeminsatusatu**

 **Yah, semoga kalian suka.. jangan lupa ninggalin jejak alias review wwwwww**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic kedepannya 'w')/**

 **Salam homo,**

 **Akane miyuki.**


End file.
